New Witches on the Block
by Shinigamilover2
Summary: Sequel to 'AHS Coven', AU, Gru never adopts the girls, and Margo, Edith, and Agnes are witches. Zoe and Kyle adopt them and take them to Miss Robichaux's Academy to teach them to control their powers. And the Voodoo witches have a new leader replacing Marie Laveau. And the three sisters may be the only hope the Coven may have. Rated T for horror related themes, blood, and violence.
1. Adoption Day

** A/N: I've had this idea for a while, I just wanted to wait until 'Coven' was over. In this story, Gru never adopts Margo, Edith, and Agnes and are taken in by Kyle and Zoe and are enrolled as students at Miss Robichaux's Academy. Also, just to let you know, Kyle and Zoe are married in this story. So, let's do this! Enjoy!**

Kyle and Zoe sat in the lobby of 'Miss Hattie's Home for Girls' and looked at the heavy woman as she stared at her computer.

"I don't think this is a good idea" Kyle whispered into Zoe's ear.

"We're almost done. Just as soon as she reads our personal achievements list and we adopt the girls we can get out of here" Zoe assured him. Zoe heard from one of their newest students at the Academy that she had a vision of three girls in an orphanage being abused by the woman in front of them. She also saw the girls do strange things on their own, like the oldest girl made several bathroom mirrors crack when she yelled at Miss Hattie by saying 'You Suck!' and stomping her foot and startling the horrid woman. The middle girl was smacked in the face by Miss Hattie and walked by a palm tree in a pot and without even touching it, she set it on fire. And the youngest daughter was being yelled at by Miss Hattie and she got a lash on her stomach and Hattie got lashed back.

"Well, Mr. and Mrs. Spencer, we have made it past the background check. And I see you have made lists of your personal achievements. Thank you for that, I love reading" she said the last part with a hint of sarcasm that Zoe could recognize.

"It seems Mrs. Spencer is one of the heads of Miss Robichaux's Academy for Exceptional Young Ladies', and Mr. Spencer works as the head butler. And Mr. Spencer was a member of the Kappa Lambda Gamma fraternity" Miss Hattie said with a moan at the end. Zoe grew tired of listening to this woman's voice and decided she wanted to kill her herself, but she knew she had to keep the urge to herself.

"Now, please tell me why you want to adopt these three girls" Miss Hattie demanded with a monotone voice. Zoe spoke up and stood up out of the small chair.

"Kyle and I are newlyweds, and we wanted to have children more than anyone. After a few attempts, I realized nothing happened. Kyle and I visited the doctor and we found out that I was barren and I couldn't have kids at all" Zoe said, calling her 'Black Widow' power being 'Barren' since it killed her last boyfriend before meeting Kyle. Kyle nodded in reply. Hattie sighed and pushed a button on the intercom.

"Margo, Edith, Agnes, please come to the lobby" said Miss Hattie.

Upstairs, the three sisters from the vision; Margo Phillips, Edith Valentine, and Agnes McClaine ran into their rooms and began packing their suitcases.

"I bet the mom is beautiful" Margo said in excitement.

"I bet the daddy's eyes sparkle" Edith said as she put their piggy bank in her bag.

"I bet their house it made out of Gummy Bears!" Agnes said. Margo and Edith looked to their sister with an eyebrow raised at the ridiculous theory.

"I'm just saying that it would be nice" Agnes said. She then picked up an orange Cheeto off the floor.

"Aw, my caterpillar never turned into a butterfly" Agnes whimpered.

"That's a Cheeto" Edith corrected.

"Oh" Agnes shrugged and ate it. Edith and Margo winced in disgust, only God knew how long that old that was and how long it was on their bedroom floor.

Back in the lobby, Zoe and Kyle looked at the girls files. Zoe was holding Edith's file, who was had Pyrokinesis based on what the one student's vision told them. Kyle looked at Margo's file, she was a telekinetic witch. Zoe put away Edith's file and looked at Agnes' file, she had injury transference like Queenie did.

"Oh, girls, there you are" Miss Hattie said. Zoe and Kyle shut the files and Zoe held all three of them. The two of them turned around to see the three young girls from the vision.

"Girls, I want you to meet Kyle and Zoe Spencer. They're going to adopt you" Miss Hattie said. Agnes ran to Kyle and grabbed a hold of his leg. Zoe smiled and giggled at the sight of this.

"That's Agnes" Margo said. Kyle picked up Agnes and took her into his arms.

"You're pretty strong for someone your size" Kyle playfully taunted.

"Come on girls, we have to get going" Zoe said. The girls obeyed and walked to the car. Zoe stayed behind and raised her hand in the air and threw Hattie in the air and made her head hit a metal cabinet and knocked her out.

"That's what you get for treating those poor girls unfair" Zoe said to the unconscious body. Zoe then walked out of the orphanage and got into the car's driver seat, Kyle was riding shotgun, and the girls were in the back and their suitcases at their feet.

"Let's go home" Zoe said.

"Agreed" Kyle piped in. Zoe then started the car and drove away.

** A/N: Coming up, the girls meet Cordelia, Queenie, and the other new students and learn from Cordelia about their witch origins. More to come in the next update. Please review, thanks!**


	2. Welcome to Miss Robichaux's

** A/N: Now, Kyle and Zoe have adopted Margo who is a telekinetic witch, Edith who is a pyrokinetic witch, and Agnes, who is a living voodoo doll like Queenie. Now in this chapter, the girls see Miss Robichaux's academy and meet Cordelia who will tell them about their lineage. Enjoy!**

Zoe parked the car in front of the nice white building that was really Miss Robichaux's Academy for Exceptional Young Ladies. Kyle helped carried the three suitcases the girls had.

"Here we are. Home sweet home" Zoe said. Margo, Edith, and Agnes looked up at the building.

"So, this is like your house?" Margo asked.

"No. Well, it's where we live, but it's also where we work" Kyle said as he walked in front of the girls and went inside after Zoe opened the door.

"It's where you work too?" Agnes asked.

"Yes. Welcome to Miss Robichaux's Academy" Zoe said. She walked inside the institution. Margo, Edith, and Agnes followed them inside. The three girls looked around the inside and found it pristine and clean with all white and fancy décor.

"Um, Mr. and Mrs. Benson, are you there?" Margo asked. They heard the door shut behind them and looked behind to see a cloaked figure wearing a bird skull mask.

"AHHHHHHHHH!" shouted the three girls. They ran away to the other end of the hall, but were grabbed by two other cloaked and bird skull masked figured.

"Let us go!" Margo shouted. They didn't respond. The three figures took the sisters to a room and placed Edith on a white wooden table. The first cloaked figure held her arms down so she wouldn't squirm her arms, and the second one grabbed a dagger that had a large blade and had a bone for a handle and brown leather laces around it.

"Let my sister go!" Agnes cried. The third figure held tightly onto Margo's and her arms. The second figure raised the knife and began to lunge it into Edith's chest, and Edith began screaming.

"Hey! Get off!" shouted a familiar voice. It was Zoe with two more girls with them that weren't cloaked. Zoe raised up her left arm and stuck her palm out and made the three figured launch against the wall.

"Ow!" all three of them screamed. Edith got off the table and ran into Zoe's arms crying.

"They were gonna kill me" Edith sobbed. Zoe shushed the girl and snuggled her into her chest after she picked her up.

"It's okay. They're not gonna hurt you, I promise" Zoe cooed the pink-clad girl. She then looked up the cloaked figures that got up.

"Care to explain why you girls would do this?" asked Zoe. They got up, took the hoods down, and took off their masks.

"Just a bit of fun" said the girl in the middle.

"What's fun about making an eight-year-old girl think you're going to brutally murder her?" asked the girl that was standing next to Zoe. She was African American, overweight, had curly black hair, a black long sleeved shirt, black yoga pants, and black high heels, she wore gold bracelets on her left wrist, and had gold hoop earrings hanging from her earlobes. Her name was Queenie, and she was Zoe's colleague for the heads of the school council.

"Sorry" said the girl on the left with some annoyance. Margo and Agnes ran over to Zoe.

"What's happening here? What is this place?" Margo asked as Zoe put Edith down and hugged her older sister.

"This place is Miss Robichaux's Academy for Young Witches. We are all witches, as are you" said a voice that came from behind Zoe and Queenie. She was tall, slim, blonde and beautiful. She wore a dress that had a black upper body and black skirt, but the arm sleeves were white. On the skirt and top were white flower patterns, and black flower patters on the white sleeves, she wore black high heels too, but she wore black tights underneath the dress.

"Who are you?" Agnes asked, amazed by the older woman's beauty.

"I am Cordelia Foxx. Headmistress of this school and the Supreme witch" she said introducing herself.

"I'm Queenie, one of the teachers and council members like Zoe" Queenie said. Zoe then pointed to the cloaked girls.

"Those are your classmates" Zoe said. The girl in the middle took her cloak off. She was a pale skinned girl with brown hair that went to her shoulder blades, a black tank top underneath a halfway buttoned up dark blue cardigan, black tights, and combat boots that went up to her shins.

"I'm Katie Williams, You-Tube star" she said. The girl to Katie's left took off her cloak to show she was a petite girl that had a pixie cut that had some spikes on the top, she was wearing a skin-tight V-neck long sleeve shirt that was black and had holes cut open at the shoulders, and it had laces on the back that kept a line tied together up to her shoulder blades, she also wore black skinny jeans, and burgundy converse all-star.

"Charlotte Fitzgerald, I'm a movie critic for a magazine" she said. Then the girl on Katie's right took off her cloak to reveal she was a blonde, skinny teenage girl that looked like she was fifteen or sixteen, she was pretty pale, her blonde hair had two braids in the front on the left and right side, she had black jeans that were torn at the knees, dark green sneakers, a camoflauge tank-top with a skin tight shirt that had black and white thin stripes on it, and wore a belt that had chains attached to it that went into her pockets. She wore a chain necklace that had a Jewish star on it.

"I'm Grace Frank, head chef at a local restaurant in town" she said. Margo, Edith, and Agnes looked to Cordelia and she turned around.

"Come with me" she said gently.

"It'll be okay. Go ahead" Zoe said with a smile. The three girls followed Cordelia up to her office and saw a sofa in front of a white desk that had many beautiful decorations on it.

"Sit" she told them. The girls obeyed, Margo sat in the middle, Edith on the left, and Agnes on the right. Kyle walked into the room holding a tray with a teapot, teacup, a cup of sugar, some small plastic cups of crème, and a carton of milk and placed it on her desk.

"Thank you, Kyle" Cordelia thanked him with a smile. Kyle nodded his head and leaves, shutting the door behind him. Cordelia began pouring her tea, and Margo spoke up.

"So, you're a witch?" asked the eldest girl.

"Mhm" Cordelia said after taking a small sip of her tea and then placed it down and took a spoon and began putting a small ammount of sugar in the tea.

"Why are we here?" Edith asked.

"Your mothers were witches, and students at this academy. Back when my mother, Fiona was the Supreme" Cordelia began.

"Supreme?" Agnes asked.

"The most powerful of witches. Every few years, when the Supreme dies or feels that their time comes to an end, a new one is chosen after performing a task called 'The Seven Wonders'." Cordelia explained.

"Anyways, about our moms being witches" Margo said. Cordelia spoke again.

"Yes, they were this school's brightest and best before leaving to make new lives for themselves. Now their powers have been passed down to you three" she said.

"What powers?" asked Agnes. Cordelia pointed to Margo.

"Margo is a telekinetic witch, who has the ability to make things move with just a thought" Margo looked down at her hands and clenched them together softly.

"Edith, is a witch of pyrokinesis. The ability to set things on fire with her mind" Cordelia said. Edith just smiled with wide eyes.

"Cool" she said simply.

"Agnes shares a power with Queenie. She is what you would call a 'living voodoo doll'. If something hurts her, she is not injured and doesn't feel pain, but pain is inflicted onto the person she stares at" Cordelia explained. Agnes looked at Edith and pinched herself hard on the arm.

"Ow! What the heck?" asked Edith as she rubbed her arm and gave Agnes the stink eye. Cordelia began talking again.

"Here is where your new home will be until you are of age. Here is where you will learn to control your powers. Keep in mind that those powers won't be the only ones you guys have, more will come overtime or not, it depends on the kind of powers your mothers had or didn't have" Cordelia said as she got up and looked out the large window behind her desk.

"Who will be teaching us though?" asked Edith.

"I will assign tutors who have the same powers as you to teach you to control these abilities of yours. Since Margo is telekinetic, she will be taught by Zoe. Agnes will be taught by Queenie who has the same power as well. And Edith will be taught by Grace, she knows her way with fire just as much as a kitchen" Cordelia said. She then walked over to the girls and curtseyed to them.

"I welcome you to the academy" she said. Margo, Edith, and Agnes smiled at how kind Cordelia was, they were warming up to her like this.

"Thanks, we look forward to being taught by you guys" Margo said politely. Cordelia looked to the clock on her wall.

"Dinner will be ready in ten minutes, go wash up and Kyle will show you to your rooms after dinner. Also, since Zoe and Kyle are the ones who signed the adoption papers in their names, they will be your legal guardians from here on out, okay?" Cordelia asked, wanting to know if she was perfectly clear. They nodded in agreement and left to go wash up for dinner.

**A/N: So now we know who the newest witches of the Coven are besides Margo, Agnes, and Edith. Katie, Grace, and Charlotte who will be their classmates. More will come in the next update. Please review, thanks!**


	3. Dinner and the Undead

** A/N: So now the girls know of their witch lineage and that their mothers were witches. They also met their classmates, Katie, a You-Tube star, Grace, a restaurant cook, and Charlotte, a magazine film critic. They also met Queenie and Cordelia. Now, we pick up where we left off. Enjoy!**

Zoe, Kyle, Cordelia, Queenie, Katie, Charlotte, Margo, Edith, and Agnes were sitting at the dinner table, waiting for Grace to serve them their food. Margo was staring at a fork and making it levitate in the air by three inches. Zoe took notice of this and spoke.

"Margo, we don't use witchcraft at the table" Zoe said softly. Margo dropped the fork back onto the table and it made some clanging noises that was very loud and everyone covered up their ears because of it.

"Could you drop it any frickin louder?" Katie asked rudely. Clearly she had an attitude.

"Sorry" Margo apologized. Grace then came in with a cart with plate after plate of pasta with sauce and some seasoning on it, there was some lettuce on the rims of the plates for decoration.

"Dinner is served. Tonight's dish, spaghetti alla carbonara" Grace said with an Italian accent when she said the name of the dish. She handed everyone their dishes and everyone except the three sisters were eating.

"Why aren't you eating?" asked Charlotte to Edith.

"Miss Hattie never let us eat stuff like this. What if I don't like it?" replied the beanie wearing girl. Kyle patted her shoulder.

"Trust me, Grace's food is the best you'll ever have. She is a cook at the restaurant a few blocks from here" he assured her. Margo, Edith, and Agnes then picked up their forks and picked up a small amount of spaghetti and ate it. Their eyes went wide. Agnes kept eating.

"This is so good" Edith said as she continued to eat.

"I have officially died and gone to Heaven, this is the best thing I've ever eaten" Margo said. Grace shrugged her shoulders with a smile. After a grand total of two minutes, the three girls were finished with their food.

"More please" Agnes said politely.

"Buuuurrrrrrrrrp" Edith belched out.

"Ugh, disgusting" Queenie said as she put a hand up to her nose.

"That was so nasty" Zoe said laughing.

"Nasty? That was awesome" Kyle said. He held his hand up and Edith high-fived it. Cordelia looked awkwardly around because she was somewhat disgusted by Kyle's comment on Edith's burping 'Skills'.

"Okay, Zoe, I think we should tuck the girls in tonight. Don't you think?" Cordelia asked. Zoe nodded in reply and finished the last bite of her pasta.

"Come on girls, let's get you to bed. Training begins tomorrow" Zoe said. The three girls whined in unison. They got out their seats and Zoe lead them upstairs to their new room that they would share.

After a while, the girls took their showers, and put their pajamas on. Their beds were against the left side wall and they were in their respected beds. Edith was in the middle bed, Margo in the left bed, Agnes in the right bed. Zoe came in wearing a black satin nightdress and spoke.

"Lights out, girls" she said softly. Agnes pulled something out from underneath her pillow. Before Zoe could shut off the lamp right next to Margo's bed, she saw that it was a cardboard children's book.

"Will you read us a bedtime story?" she asked innocently. Her eyes were wide. Zoe took a seat on Edith's bed with her legs crossed and took the book from Agnes and looked at the cover.

"Sure. I don't see why not" Zoe said with a smile and opened up the book to reveal three wool knitted cat puppets in the shape of fingers.

"What are these for?" asked Zoe.

"You use them when you tell the story" Agnes said. Zoe put her index, middle, and ring finger into the slots for the puppets and made them move. Zoe began reading.

"Three little kittens" she began. Screaming could then be heard and the three of them jumped off the beds and looked outside and saw zombies.

"What are those things?" asked Agnes. Edith face palmed herself.

"Isn't it obvious? Zombies!" she exclaimed. Zoe then ran downstairs and ran to see Cordelia at the front door.

"What's going on?" asked Zoe.

"I don't know. But I do know one thing. The voodoo coven has a new leader. That's the one controlling the undead that's outside right now" Cordelia explained. Zoe then got an idea.

"What's going on?" asked Margo as she came downstairs with her sisters. Zoe walked out of the room and came back a few minutes later with a chainsaw. She cranked it up and made the blade run.

"Open the door" Zoe told Cordelia. She cooperated and opened it, Zoe walked out with chainsaw in hand. Edith sneaked away from her sisters and Cordelia and went outside with Zoe.

Back inside, Cordelia, Margo, and Agnes were watching the zombies. Margo then noticed something.

"Where's Edith?" she asked. Agnes then pointed to the window.

"EDITH!" Cordelia and Margo screamed in fright.

Outside, Zoe noticed Edith by her left.

"What are you doing out here?" asked Zoe in somewhat anger.

"I'm not missing out on killing zombies. This has "Fun" written all over it" Edith said.

"You don't even know how to use your powers yet" Zoe retorted and swung her chainsaw at the zombie, it missed.

"I've had some practice. I've lit a plant on fire once" Edith said. She stared at a zombie and it burst into flames and died instantly.

"Okay, looks like you proved me wrong. Let's kill some undead" Zoe said, holding her chainsaw up in a defensive position.

"Cool" Edith said as she held her hands out and fire emitted from her palms.

**A/N: Oh yeah! Zombie killing! I knew Edith would be fit for that kind of duty as a witch. So yeah, Zoe and Edith are tag teaming for zombie killing, and the Voodoo witches have a new leader according to Cordelia. More to come in the next update, such as more zombie killing. Please review, thanks!**


End file.
